Bardens Best
by GoldenHeartLove
Summary: when Beca Mitchell moves to Barden university she meets a beautiful girl named Chloe. The only question is will Chloe accept Beca. Contains G!P so if you don't like then don't watch. minor swearing


**This story contains G P so if you don't like then don't read**

**I don't own anything**

**Beca's POV  
**

I'm Beca Jade Mitchell. I'm 5'11 and have dark blue eyes. I was born different from other girls which meant yes that's right I have a penis. I just started college but don't live on campus because I have a Great Dane named Jack. I know it's kind of stupid to bring your dog to college with you but what happened was my dad thought that I needed to go to college and get an education but I wanted to go to L.A. and become a D.J so he bargained with me. If I went to Barden for a semester and didn't like it he would send me to L.A. and support me. The only thing about that deal was the Dorm rooms don't allow animals and a few months ago I just got a new puppy so I got dad to rent me a townhouse instead. The townhouses that I live in are right across the street from some of the dorms.

"Jack, come on buddy time to go for a run" I said as I ran down the stairs with my workout clothes on which consisted of a sports bra, basketball shorts and running shoes. When I put him on the leash my hyper active 10 month old Great Dane was all hyped and ready to go. As we were running half way through the run I stopped to get some water and ran into a girl with red hair.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay" I said holding my hand out to help her up which she accepted. When I looked at her I noticed that she was wearing workout clothes.

"It's okay, by the way I'm Chloe Beale and I haven't seen you around" she said looking up at me smiling

"Yeah I just transferred and I'm Beca Mitchell" I said trying to hold on to jack who was still hyper on the side of me

"Is that you dog he's so cute, how old is he?" she asked holding her hand out and petting him

"He's 10 months and his name is Jack"

"He's so cute. So are you running or something?" she asked looking at by body

"Yeah I like to run it's like a stress reliever to me or something"

**Chloe's POV**

Oh my god I just ran into the finest person that I have laid eyes on. Her body is just so beautiful if that even makes any sense.

"So do you want to run with me" I asked looking up at her. Damn she was tall

"Sure if you don't mind keeping up because I am pretty fast" she said teasingly

"Oh I thing you're the one who should be trying to keep up. I might be shorter that you but I can sure run faster" I said running off

"Hey no fair I have a dog so that slows me down" she said running next to me after catching up. During the run we talked a lot. When we were done running we were running and stopped by my house

"How did you know I lived here" I asked questioningly

"I live right across the street over there in the town houses" she said pointing in the direction across the street

"So do you want to hang out sometimes" I asked looking down at the ground

"Sure just give me your number and I'll call you later" she said reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone

"Okay" I said getting mine and handing it to her. After we got each other's numbers we said our goodbyes and went our separate way. I just noticed that i had to go to get ready for the club sign ups. I put my Bellas uniform and was off. When I got there Aubrey was standing there looking at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"I asked looking away from her

"Why are you blushing so hard that your face and hair are the same color" she said looking at me with a smirk

"OH MY GOD YOU MET SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU!" she said… well more like screamed

"Aubrey shut up you attracting attention"

"Who is it" she said jumping up and down in a child like way

"Her name is Beca Mitchell, she just transferred here and she is just so cute she has blue eyes and her body is so sexy she has a freakin six pack that is just muscle and she is like 6 foot tall which makes it even better" I said moaning in every word

"Oh she sounds like a keeper… wait how do you know she has a six pack, you already got that far? I'm impressed red" she said looking at me approvingly

"No I met here while we were running when she happened to be wearing a sports bra and shorts"

"Oh okay, well it's time to start handing out flyers so maybe you will see here then" she said


End file.
